


Petrichor

by jaewoocaszen



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoocaszen/pseuds/jaewoocaszen
Summary: Jaehyun likes the peace he finds in consistency but he loves to take a step forward with Jungwoo more.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 26





	Petrichor

It's 4:30 in the afternoon and Jaehyun just finished his last class for the day. Before leaving the building, he looked up at the sky and watched the rain fall. He took out his phone and texted Jungwoo.

Jaehyun: woo, are you still coming over? you can just go straight to your apartment and let's meet tomorrow.

Jungwoo: yes. unless you suddenly have different plans?

Jaehyun: no, it's just because of the rain lol do you want me to fetch you at your building?

Jungwoo: let's just meet at the gate! the rain isn't that strong anyway.

Jaehyun: okay, see you later.

Jaehyun smiled after his conversation with Jungwoo. It had always been like this, Jungwoo would come over at his apartment or vice versa and they'll just do the most random things. He loves how despite Jungwoo being full of surprises, things are still constant. He loves consistency.

At the same time as he stepped out of the building, the rain started pouring harder. In contrast, the sky is not dark— it's like a normal sunny afternoon but with strong rain. Instead of going straight to the gate where he's supposed to meet Jungwoo, he decided to just go to Jungwoo's building. Years of being with Jungwoo, he knows the guy doesn't have an umbrella with him because according to him, "we should die like men". He chuckled at the thought.

Before he could even get close to Jungwoo, the latter ran towards him. Jaehyun put his arms around the younger so both of them would fit under the umbrella. He really should buy a bigger one, he thought. He can just buy Jungwoo one but he knows he won't use it anyway, and he doesn't mind fetching Jungwoo and walking like this everytime it rains.

"Thank you for fetching me, Jae. I didn't know it would rain harder!" Jungwoo excitedly told him. Jaehyun just hummed and smiled. 

"What do you want to eat later?" Jaehyun asked.

"I don't have anything specific for dinner but I want ice cream." Jungwoo answered. He's not surprised that the younger wants ice cream despite the rain. Jungwoo had always been like that, full of surprises, and that's one of things he loves about him.

They first met at a party. It was at Johnny's party. Jungwoo was a freshman back then so he's obviously shy but as the night goes deeper, he learns how to adjust and enjoy. Jaehyun will never forget how he saw the shy guy slowly turn wild. He even remembers seeing him randomly hit the woah and even twerk.

While they're walking, Jungwoo made Jaehyun hold his bag and phone for him. Jaehyun was about to protest when Jungwoo suddenly ran. Jaehyun stood there for about 3 seconds before realizing Jungwoo's plan. He sighed deeply and shook his head softly before a smile appeared on his face. He's such a kid, he thought.

He ran after Jungwoo but the younger one was just fast. Jaehyun is definitely at disadvantage because he's carrying an umbrella and both of their bags. He ignores the questioning stares they're getting as they run. He noticed Jungwoo was slowing down. He looked around and noticed they're in the field. He looked at Jungwoo and he's dancing— like a kid who was given permission to bathe in the rain for the first time. They've known each other and been dating for more than 2 years now but his heart still fluttered at the sight.

He knows he should stop Jungwoo now because he'll get colds or worse, fever, later but he doesn't want to interrupt him from having fun. Jungwoo had always been like this, the total opposite of Jaehyun. Jaehyun finds contentment and peace in consistency. Jungwoo always makes sure he's having fun. Jungwoo is always full of surprises. That's what drew him to the younger.

He remembers how Jungwoo would randomly sit in with him in his classes when it's Jungwoo's vacant. He remembers when Jungwoo volunteered them to sing in that cafe on one of their dates when it's not on their plans. He remembers that one time Jungwoo ditched one of his quiz so just he can line up for Cigarettes After Sex concert tickets because Jaehyun had to present his report on class that day without telling him.

He remembers when Jungwoo would pretend to be sleeping on his shoulders when riding the bus because he knows Jaehyun won't wake him up unless necessary and they would miss their stop— it's an adventure, that's his excuse. He remembers when Jungwoo would randomly show up at his doorstep around 12 midnight to 2am to ask him to go on a road trip. He remembers every time Jungwoo would do something to lift his mood up whenever the pressure gets on him and have a breakdown.

He fixed his focus on Jungwoo again. This time, he's not dancing anymore and just looking up to the sky as he enjoys the rain dropping on his face. Jungwoo looked at him and smiled. The setting sun made him a lot more beautiful. He wished he could capture the moment so he can just look at it forever. He smiled back.

He slowly walks towards him. Jaehyun likes consistency. He wants things to always stay the same. The constant change is making him anxious, he thought Jungwoo is always there to make him calm. He's wrong. He realizes he's not making him calm. He makes him brave. He makes him want to take risks for him. He likes the peace in consistency but he wants to take a step forward with Jungwoo more.

"Woo, do you want to move in with me?" Jaehyun asked. Jungwoo was taken aback but smiled after. Jungwoo made the gap between them closer and kissed him.

"Took you long enough to ask." They smiled at each other with their foreheads leaning on each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> and im back with another jaewoo au lol took me weeks to finish this one because i tend to procrastinate xd hope you like it! : )))
> 
> hmu on twitter: @jaewoozen and let's be friends xd


End file.
